lokalnafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kategoria:Historia
W bulli papieża Hadriana IV wydanej w 1155 r. występuje gród kasztelański Sądowel, stanowiący ośrodek administracyjny dla pobliskich miejscowości, w tym dla Góry. Wcześniej tę samą funkcję pełnił zapomniany gród Sezesko. W mniej więcej tym samym czasie powstały dwa miasta na obszarze kasztelanii sądowelskiej – Góra (1288 lub 1289 r.) i Wąsosz (1290 r.). Lokacji obydwu miast dokonał książę Henryk III Głogowski, gdyż obie miejscowości wówczas znajdowały się na terytorium księstwa głogowskiego. Sam zaś Sądowel podupadł. Niewielkie miasteczko rozwinęło się jeszcze w Czerninie (1584 r.); od 1946 r. – wieś. W krótkim czasie mieszczanie górowscy wykupili przywileje: prawo targowe, handel solą; bito tu kwartniki halerze. W 1304 r. funkcjonowała rada miejska z burmistrzem. W 1310 r. książę Henryk wydał w Głogowie dokument precyzujący terytorium okręgu miejskiego, który miał w Górze swój targ i sąd. Wymieniono około 30 miejscowości - Grabowno, Kłoda Duża, Kłoda Mała, Szedziec, Borszyn Mały, Borszyn Wielki, Borszyn Polski, Ligota, Czernina, Kajęcin, Jabłonna, Cieszkowice, Ryczeń, Gola, Osetno, Jastrzębia, Miechów, Wroniniec, Żuchlów, Naratów, Łękanów, Wronów, Radosław, Wioska, Tarpno, Cieszyny, Chróścina, Zadroże, Glinka, Strumienna, Sławęcice i wsie położone w dorzeczu między Baryczą i Odrą W ten sposób po raz pierwszy w miarę precyzyjnie wyznaczono granicę okręgu górowskiego. To samo książę uczynił w 1312 r. w stosunku do Wąsosza, który stał się ośrodkiem okręgu wąsoskiego. Stosunki własnościowe na terenie okręgu górowskiego przez najbliższe dziesięciolecia były zagmatwane. Najpierw władał nim Jan ze Ścinawy, a następnie Piastowie – głogowscy, żagańscy, oleśniccy i cieszyńscy. W drugiej połowie XV wieku Górę nawiedziły dwa wielkie pożary, ale nie powstrzymało to rozwoju miasta. Pierwszy całkowicie spopielił miasto. Drugi ponownie zniszczył świeżo odbudowane budynki. Prawdopodobnie po drugim pożarze mieszczanie przystąpili do budowy gotyckiego ratusza. Jego wieża zachowała się jako dzwonnica wzniesionego później kościoła ewangelickiego. Ten ślad ratusza zniknął bezpowrotnie w 1966 r., kiedy świątynię rozebrano do fundamentów, a na jego miejscu powstał skwer, pośrodku którego obecnie znajduje się Pomnik Wolności.Po pierwszym pożarze przystąpiono również do odbudowy kościoła parafialnego św. Katarzyny. Ocalał on z drugiego pożaru. Jego budowa trwała przez XV i XVI w. W XV w. miasto zaczęło wznosić w miejsce wałów ziemno-drewnianych mury obronne. Jednym ze śladów ówczesnych fortyfikacji jest Wieżą Głogowska, pochodząca z XV i XVI w.Okręg górowski po 1442 r. rozrósł się terytorialnie, ponieważ został do niego włączony okręg chobieński. Stanowił on enklawę na terenie księstwa wołowskiego i był oddzielony od okręgu górowskiego okręgiem ryczeńskim.W 1502 r. Góra wraz z księstwem głogowskim została poddana królowi czeskiemu, a 1508 r. wcielona w skład Czech, w 1526 r. państwo to znalazło się pod władzą austriackich Habsburgów. O zamożności Góry stanowiło sukiennictwo. Nabrało także dużego znaczenia młynarstwo wiatrakowe. Podstawowym czynnikiem warunkującym pomyślny rozwój gospodarczy było dogodne położenie geograficzne - tuż przy granicy z Polską - co pozwoliło utrzymywać bardzo korzystne stosunki handlowe. W drugiej połowie XVI i w początkach XVII w. miasto przeżywało największy w swych dziejach rozkwit. thumb|left|Wieża ciśnień Reformacja znalazła tu wielu wyznawców. Przymusowa rekatolicyzacja w czasie wojny trzydziestoletniej zahamowała rozwój Góry, gdyż wielu protestantów wywędrowało w granice państwa polskiego. W 1696/97 mieszczanie Wąsosza i okoliczni chłopi tak skutecznie opierali się rekatolicyzacji, że musiało dojść do zbrojnej interwencji i złamania oporu siłą. Na przełomie XVII i XVIII w. dzięki staraniom proboszcza Aleksego Abara wzdłuż alei prowadzącej z Góry do kościoła Bożego Ciała zbudowano 10 kaplic ze scenami Męki Pańskiej. A na początku XVIII w. powstały „Święte Schody”. Dobudowano je w formie kaplicy do kościoła Bożego Ciała od północy. Wzorowano je na schodach rzymskich znajdujących się w kaplicy w Rzymie. Schody górowskie liczą 28 stopni. Pokonywano je na kolanach, na co wskazują nisko umieszczone poręcze przy bocznych ścianach, i prowadziły do kaplicy Bożego Grobu. Był on interpretowany jako grób św. Aleksego, patrona fundatora „Świętych Schodów”. Losy okręgu wąsoskiego potoczyły się inaczej. Przez wiele dziesięcioleci znajdował się we władaniu książąt oleśnickich. W 1525 r. książę legnicko-brzeski Fryderyk II kupił Wąsosz i Ryczeń, powiększając obszar księstwa wołowskiego. Składało się ono z sześciu okręgów, w tym z wąsoskiego i ryczeńskiego. W rękach tej gałęzi Piastów księstwo wołowskie pozostawało do 1675 r., kiedy umarł ostatni jej przedstawiciel Jerzy Wilhelm, a księstwo przeszło w ręce Habsburgów.Losy okręgu wąsoskiego potoczyły się inaczej. Przez wiele dziesięcioleci znajdował się we władaniu książąt oleśnickich. W 1525 r. książę legnicko-brzeski Fryderyk II kupił Wąsosz i Ryczeń, powiększając obszar księstwa wołowskiego. Składało się ono z sześciu okręgów, w tym z wąsoskiego i ryczeńskiego. W rękach tej gałęzi Piastów księstwo wołowskie pozostawało do 1675 r., kiedy umarł ostatni jej przedstawiciel Jerzy Wilhelm, a księstwo przeszło w ręce Habsburgów. Sytuacja Śląska zmienia się z wybuchem wojny prusko-austriackiej w 1740 r. W jej wyniku cały ten region znalazł się w granicach państwa pruskiego. Król Fryderyk II Hohenzollern swe rządy rozpoczął od reformy administracji. We Wrocławiu i w Głogowie powołano tzw. kamery wojenno-dominialne jako główne ośrodki władzy administracyjnej Śląska. W skład tej ostatniej weszły księstwo głogowskie i wołowskie. Utworzono wówczas powiaty, m.in. górowski oraz wołowski (ten ostatni w wyniku podziału księstwa wołowskiego na powiaty ścinawski i wołowski); w skład tego ostatniego weszły m.in. Wąsosz i Ryczeń. Wówczas powstałe powiaty, którymi rządzili landratowie, odzwierciedlały dawne podziały administracyjne. Nadzór nad miastami sprawowali komisarze (radcy) podatkowi. Góra podlegała takiemu urzędnikowi mieszkającemu w Wołowie. W czasie wojny siedmioletniej Górę nawiedziła największa klęska. 10 października 1759 r. Rosjanie podpalili miasto, które zostało niemal w całości zniszczone. Na przełomie XVIII i XIX stulecia położenie gospodarcze Góry zaczęło się zmieniać. Zmalała rola sukienników. Wpłynął na to z jednej strony rozwój przemysłu tekstylnego, z drugiej - protekcjonizm władz rosyjskich. Główną rolę zaczęło odgrywać młynarstwo i handel artykułami żywnościowymi. Na początku XIX w. władze pruskie przeprowadziły zmiany administracyjne. Na podstawie ordynacji miejskiej z 19 listopada 1808 r. przywrócono samorząd w miastach, a rozkazem gabinetowym z 30 marca 1809 r. włączono miasta do powiatów, a nadzór nad nimi przejęli landratowie. Przywrócenie samorządności w miastach odebrano z niechęcią, niektórzy uprawnieni do głosowania w Górze zasłaniając się choroba lub podróżą nie uczestniczyli w wyborach magistratu, a uczestniczący w wyborach nie zawsze głosowali na poważnych kandydatów. Mimo tego 15 sierpnia 1809 r. nowo wybrany magistrat i rajcy miejscy przejęli władzę w mieście. W 1808 r. kamery wojenno-dominialne przemianowano na rejencję. W 1809 r. siedzibę dotychczasowej rejencji głogowskiej przeniesiono do Legnicy. A w 1815 podzielono państwo pruskie na 25 okręgów rejencyjnych. Powiaty górowski i wołowski znalazły się w rejencji wrocławskiej.thumb|Liceum Podział rejencji na powiaty na podstawie rozporządzenia z 30 kwietnia 1815 r. wpłynął na kształt powiatu górowskiego i przebieg jego granicy. Z dniem 1 stycznia 1818 r. z powiatu wołowskiego weszły następujące miejscowości w skład powiatu górowskiego: Baranowice, Bartków, Bełcz Mały, Bełcz Wielki, Borowna, Bronów, Chorągwice, Ciechanów, Cieszkowice, Czarnoborsko, Czechnów, Dochowa, Giżyn, Głobice, Gola Wąsoska, Górka Wąsoska, Irządze, Maciejówka, Kąkolno, Lechitów, Luboszyce, Luboszyce Małe, Lubów, Masełkowice, Parłowice, Pobiel, Rudna Mała, Rudna Wielka, Ryczeń, Sądowel, Podmieście, Sułów Mały, Sułów Wielki, Szedziec, Śleszów, Ślubów (3 miejscowości), Świniary, Trzebosz, Unisławice, Uszczonów, Wągroda, Wąsosz, Wieruszowice, Wierzowice Małe, Wierzowice Wielkie, Wiewierz, Wiklina, Wodniki, Zaborowice, Zakrzów, Załęcze, Zdziesławice, Zubrza i dwie inne. Od 1 stycznia1818 r. z powiatu górowskiego weszły następujące miejscowości w skład powiatu wołowskiego: Wischütz, Iwno, Śleszowice, Majówka, Bieliszów, Rajczyn, Smolne i jeszcze jedna nie zidentyfikowana. Od 1 stycznia1818 r. z powiatu górowskiego weszły następujące miejscowości w skład powiatu ścinawskiego: Miłogoszcz, miasto Chobienia, wieś Chobienia, Brodowice, Górzyn, Laskowa, Nieszczyce, Naroczyce, Radoszyce. W 1859 r. wybudowano nowy ratusz. W 1874 r. otwarto szpital powiatowy. W 1885 r. Góra została połączona linią kolejowa z Bojanowem (nieczynna od 1991 r. dla ruchu pasażerskiego); w kolejnych latach z innymi miastami. W czasie I wojny światowej powstała kolejka górowska na trasie Leszno – Góra Śląska – Krzelów o długości 59,8 km. Otwarcie ruchu nastąpiło 25 września 1916 r., otwarcie dla ruchu osobowego - 24 maja 1917 r. Odcinek Góra – Krzelów był czynny do 1964 r. Była to kolejka prywatna. Jej główna stacja znajdowała się w Górze. Przebieg trasy starano się dopasować do ukształtowania terenu, choć nie prowadzono torów środkiem głównej drogi wsi, przez co jej przebieg był bardzo zawiły: Góra Śląska – Stara Góra – Rogów Górowski – Osetno – Bełcz Wielki – Luboszyce – Irządze – Lubów – Chobienia – Bieliszów – Jemielno – Rajczyn – Gryżyce – Wyszęcicie – Krzelów. W pobliżu stacji kolejowej wzniesiono największy zakład przemysłowy Góry - cukrownię (1889 r.; zlikwidowana w 2006 r.). W tym samym czasie powstały także inne zakłady korzystające z rolniczego zaplecza - mleczarnia (1882 r.), młyn parowy z piekarnią (1892 r.), rzeźnia (1892 r.). Mimo niekorzystnej sytuacji ekonomicznej założono wodociągi (1915 r.), elektryczność (1927 r.), kanalizację (1928-1929 r.). W 1929 r. wzniesiono gmach gimnazjum, obecnie siedziba Liceum Ogólnokształcącego. W 1937 r. obok wybudowano szkołę powszechną, obecnie znajduje się tutaj Gimnazjum nr 1. Od 1938 r. funkcjonowała jeszcze szkoła zawodowa. Koniec XIX w. przyniósł połączenie kolejowe Wąsosza z sąsiednimi miastami: w 1886 r. - ze Żmigrodem (linia zamknięta w 1960 r.), w 1892 r. z Rawiczem, Ścinawą i Legnicą. Ruch pasażerski na trasie Rawicz - Legnica został wstrzymany w 1991 r. W latach 1893/94 zbudowano kościół katolicki św. Józefa Oblubieńca, w 1911 r. - urząd pocztowy, ok. 1920 r. - mleczarnię, w 1930 r. - gmach szkoły ludowej oraz żłobek i dom starców pw. św. Józefa. W czasie II wojny światowej utworzono tu ośrodek dla polskich dzieci urodzonych przez matki przebywających na przymusowych robotach. W 1918 r. ludność polska pow. górowskiego wybrała dwu delegatów na sejm dzielnicowy ziem polskich byłego zaboru pruskiego. Byli nimi Władysław Sczaniecki z Wąsosza i Józef Krubka z Czerniny. Daje to pewne wyobrażenie o zasięgu polskości. W 1919 r. na mocy traktatu wersalskiego północno-wschodnia część ówczesnego pow. górowskiego została przyznana Polsce, gdyż tam najliczniej występowała ludność polska. 3680,87 ha z 1619 mieszkańcami wcielono do Polski. Były to gminy Trzebosz, Jabłonna, Kaczkowo, Rojęczyn i niewielkie części innych gmin. Po I wojnie światowej powstanie granicy niemiecko-polskiej podkopało egzystencję ekonomiczną Góry. W okresie międzywojennym stała się miastem prowincjonalnym. 1 października 1932 r. powiększono obszar powiatu wołowskiego o znaczną część powiatu ścinawskiego, ale z dotychczasowego powiatu wołowskiego oderwano 23 wsie na północy i przyłączono je do powiatu górowskiego. Wsie te to Borki, Chocieborowice, Cieszyny, Czeladź Wielka, Daszów, Drozdowice Małe, Drozdowice Wielkie, Jemielno, Kamień Górowski, Kobylniki, Kowalowo, Łęczyca, Lubiel, Osłowice, Ostrawa, Piotrowice Małe, Piskorze, Płoski, Psary, Smolne, Stara Płonka, Wrząca Śląska, Wrząca Wielka.thumb|358px|Rynek W latach 1936/37 administracja niemiecka zmieniła nazwy miejscowości brzmiące zbyt polsko, np. Bobile (polski Pobiel) przemianowano na Wandelheim, Tscheschen (polskie Cieszyny) – Finekenheide, Tschirnau (polska Czernina) – Lesten. Wówczas na terenie powiatu istniały trzy Borszyny, dwie nazwy zniemczono, a trzeci Polnisch Bortschen stał się Alt Bortschen. Po wojnie polscy językoznawcy tę nazwę nie spolszczyli ani na Borszyn Polski, ani Stary Borszyn, ale na Strumyk. Dopełnili w ten sposób dzieło hitlerowskich „językoznawców”. 5 maja 1945 r. August Herbst wraz z ok. 20 osobami udał się z Trzebnicy, gdzie się formowała administracja polska dla woj. wrocławskiego, do Góry Śląskiej w celu utworzenia administracji lokalnej i przejęciu miasta i powiatu dla Polski. Był on pierwszym starostą. Miastem zarządzał pierwszy burmistrz Aleksander Zalewski. W czasach rządów niemieckich powiat górowski dzielił się na 3 gminy miejskie (Góra, Czernina i Wąsosz) i 107 gmin wiejskich (stan z 1 stycznia 1945 r.). Administracja polska postanowiła zmniejszyć ich liczbę - miejskie pozostawiono, ale zorganizowano 11 gmin wiejskich: Bartków, Chróścina, Giżyn, Glinka, Jemielno, Luboszyce, Niechlów, Psary, Rudna Wielka, Stara Góra i Ślubów. Z dniem 1 lutego 1946 r. zmieniono podział administracyjny. W ten sposób na terenie powiatu istniały - gmina miejska Góra i gminy wiejskie Czernina, Luboszyce, Psary, Rudna Wielka, Siciny, Stara Góra i Wąsosz. Najwięcej osób osiedliło się w powiecie górowskim w najtrudniejszym pod względem warunków dla osadnictwa roku 1945 - 20.098. W r. 1946 już znacznie mniej, bo pod koniec tego roku (30 listopada) ludność liczyła 24.932 osób. W 1947 r. znowu mniej - 28 października odnotowano 27.662 osoby. A 31 X 1948 r. - 30.292. Dnia 26 maja 1945 r. przybył transport przesiedleńców ze wschodu, wśród nich JaninaHorbowska'''-'Zaranek z Wileńszczyzny. Widząc, że w ówczesnych warunkach dzieci często pozostawały bez opieki, postanowiła się nimi zająć. Zwróciła się w tej sprawie do starostwa i od A. Herbsta otrzymała zaświadczenie datowane 15 czerwca 1945 r'., upoważniające ją do zorganizowania i uruchomienia przedszkola. Było to prawdopodobnie pierwsze polskie przedszkole na Dolnym Śląsku. 3 lipca 1945 r. w Czechnowie rozpoczęła się nauka w kierowanej przez Janinę Nickowską szkole podstawowej. Po uporządkowaniu budynku szkolnego nauczycielka wraz z rodziną wprowadziła się do niego 27 czerwca. Z dzieci nie umiejących czytać w wieku 12-15 lat stworzyła klasę III. A z dzieci nie znających liter klasę pierwszą. Nauka nie trwała długo, bo do 16 lipca, wówczas J. Nickowska otrzymała pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie wakacji. Dnia 17 września 1945 r. nastąpiła inauguracja roku szkolnego Państwowego Gimnazjum i Liceum w Górze. Szkoła liczyła 5 oddziałów, 6 nauczycieli i 154 uczniów; funkcje dyrektora sprawował Edward '''Machniewicz. Pierwsza matura odbyła się w 1948 r.; egzamin dojrzałości złożyło 25 osób. 1 września 1948 r. przekształcono ją w szkołą jedenastoletnią (szkoła podstawowa i liceum). Po przeszło 11 latach rozpoczęto likwidację klas szkoły podstawowej. W efekcie tych przekształceń w 1965 r. placówka ta przyjęła nazwę Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Adama Mickiewicza. W latach 1979 – 1993 współtworzyła wraz SP nr 2 Zespół Szkół Ogólnokształcących. Ten mariaż trwał do czasu przejęcia szkolnictwa podstawowego przez gminę. Ponadto krótko funkcjonowały szkoły zawodowe w Górze i Wąsoszu - od 1949 do 1954 r. Z dniem 1 września 1961 r. powołano Technikum Ekonomiczne o specjalności ogólnoekonomicznej i Zasadniczą Szkołę Handlową o specjalności sprzedawca w Górze. Szkoła ta nie posiadała własnego budynku, zajęcia odbywały się więc po południu w pomieszczeniach LO. Wiosną 1966 r. przystąpiono do pierwszej matury w dziejach szkoły. 1 września 1975 r. powstał Zespół Szkół Zawodowych (obecnie Zespół Szkół). W 1979 r. szkoła uzyskała własny budynek z 16 pracowniami, pełnowymiarowa salę gimnastyczną, bibliotekę z czytelnią, gabinet lekarski i stomatologiczny wraz z innymi pomieszczeniami. Wówczas też gen. Sylwester Kaliski stał się jej patronem. Jako pierwsza powstała w 1945 r. prywatna biblioteka przy księgarni „Kultura”. 24 listopada 1946 r. została otwarta biblioteka publiczna. Liczyła wówczas 242 oprawnych woluminów i mieściła się przy ul. Bieruta (obecna Piłsudskiego), tam gdzie od wielu dziesięcioleci znajduje się księgarnia. W swoich dziejach biblioteka publiczna w Górze przenosiła się kilkakrotnie, by 29 września 1973 r. osiąść na stałe w specjalnie dla niej wybudowanym budynku przy ul. Mickiewicza 1A. Od 1951 r. działa Biblioteka Pedagogiczna. 1 stycznia 1951 r. dotychczas samodzielna miejscowość Kajęcin została włączona w obręb miasta Góry. W 1954 r. na terenie pow. górowskiego utworzono 17 gromad z siedzibami w Borszynie Małym, Brzeżanach, Czerninie, Jemielnie, Kamieniu Górowskim, Luboszycach, Pobielu, Psarach, Rudnie Wielkiej, Sicinach, Starej Górze, Ślubowie, Wągrodzie, Wąsoszu, Witoszycach, Zaborowicach i Żuchlowie; Góra nadal pozostawała siedzibą Miejskiej Rady Narodowej. W tym samym czasie nastąpiła zmiana granic powiatu i woj. wrocławskiego. Wieś Załęcze na życzenie jej mieszkańców weszło w skład pow. rawickiego w woj. poznańskim. Z dniem 31 XII 1959 r. zlikwidowano gromady Borszyn Mały, Zaborowice, Pobiel, Psary, Wągroda i Brzeżany. Miejscowości z likwidowanych gromad włączono do sąsiednich gromadzkich rad narodowych. Od dnia 1 stycznia 1960 r. siedzibę Gromadzkiej Rady Narodowej w Żuchlowie przeniesiono do Niechlowa oraz zmieniono nazwę tej jednostki administracyjnej na GRN Niechlów. Od 1 stycznia 1960 r. powstała nowa jednostka administracyjna Rada Narodowa Osiedla w Wąsoszu. Utworzenie Rady Narodowej Osiedla w Wąsoszu uzasadniano tym, że miejscowość ta ma zabudowę o charakterze zwartym, posiada szereg urządzeń komunalnych, większość ludności czerpie środki utrzymania ze źródeł pozarolniczych. Wówczas na terenie powiatu górowskiego funkcjonowało 13 jednostek administracyjnych: 1 miasto, 1 osiedle i 11 gromad (Czernina, Jemielno, Kamień Górowski, Luboszyce, Niechlów, Rudna Wielka, Siciny, Stara Góra, Ślubów, Wąsosz, Witoszyce); Wąsosz był jednocześnie siedzibą osiedla i gromady. W 1973 r. powrócono do gmin jako podstawowych jednostek podziału administracyjnego, na których czele stanęli naczelnicy. Na terenie powiatu utworzono 5 gmin: Czernina, Góra, Jemielno, Niechlów i Wąsosz. W 1975 r. zniesiono powiaty i 17 dużych województw i stworzono 49 mniejszych województw. Bez pytania mieszkańców o zdanie przydzielono pow. górowski do woj. leszczyńskiego. Z początkiem 1976 r. zlikwidowano gminę Czernina. Jej terytorium weszło w skład gminy Góra poza miejscowościami Sułów Wielki, Sułów Mały, Zaborowice, Czechnów i Giżyn, które trafiły do gminy Bojanowo. Nie spotkało się to z aprobatą nowych mieszkańców tej gminy. Mieszkańcy Sułowa Wielkiego wywalczyli od 1 lipca 1981 r. wejście w skład gminy Wąsosz. Po wieloletnich staraniach od początku 1984 r. Wąsosz odzyskał prawa miejskiej. 24 lipca 1998 r. Sejm Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej przyjął ustawę o wprowadzeniu trójstopniowego podziału administracyjnego Polski, tym samym przesadzając o powstaniu powiatów. W rozporządzeniu rządu z 7 sierpnia tego roku zawierającym listę powiatów znalazła się Góra w granicach woj. dolnośląskiego. W 1999 r. zmieniono granice Góry poprzez włączenie do niej miejscowości Sędziwojowice oraz połączono Kłodę Małą i Kłodę Wielką w Kłodę Górowską. Obecnie Góra jest przede wszystkim ośrodkiem administracyjnym – siedzibą władz powiatu górowskiego i gminy Góra. Ponadto są tu umiejscowione dwie parafie katolickie i zarazem siedziby dwu dekanatów. W ostatnich latach wybudowano dwie hale sportowe – „Arkadia” i „Olimpia”. Są bardzo zaawansowane prace przy modernizacji sali widowiskowej Domu Kultury. Od 1993 r. są organizowane konkursy piosenki lwowskiej i wileńskiej. Funkcjonuje Powiatowe Centrum Doskonalenia Nauczycieli i Poradnictwa Psychologiczno-Pedagogicznego; w jej skład wchodzą Ośrodek Doskonalenia Nauczycieli, Poradnia Psychologiczno-Pedagogiczna i Biblioteka Pedagogiczna. W Górze funkcjonują obecnie dwa przedszkola, dwie szkoły podstawowe, dwa gimnazja, Liceum Ogólnokształcące, Zespół Szkół prowadzący edukację zawodową, prywatna szkoła ponadgimnazjalna, Środowiskowy Hufiec Pracy. W wyniku transformacji ustrojowej część przedsiębiorstw upadła,, ale nadal działa mleczarnia, tartak, zakład odzieżowy, „Baupol”, zakłady przetwórstwa rolno-spożywczego i inne, po kilkuletnim regresie wznowił działalność młyn. Aktywne jest Towarzystwo Miłośników Ziemi Górowskiej (m.in. wydaje „Kwartalnik Górowski” poświęcony historii lokalnej), Związek Sybiraków i Towarzystwo Przyjaciół Grodna i Wilna. Mirosław Żłobiński Pierwodruk: „Powiat górowski dawniej i dziś na starych widokówkach i współczesnych fotografiach”, Góra 2006 s. 62-65